Because of a fight
by Bramby
Summary: Tendou y Semi siempre juegan pesado, un día Tendou golpea sin querer a Ushijima y este le regresa el golpe, Ushijima es tan fuerte que envían a casa a Tendou por dos semanas, tiempo en el que Tendou no deja de pensar en Ushijima. [UshiTen].


Prometí que iba a escribir más UshiTen y bueno, fue cumplido.

Esto no planeaba ser algo grande, solo tenía ganas de escribir una pelea, al final seguí y seguí hasta terminar, bueno, ¿más o menos?, espero la lectura no se haga confusa porque en más de una ocasión planee dejarlo, si ven algún error o dedazo por favor avísenme, lo releí varias veces pero siempre se me puede escapar algo.

Es la primera vez que manejo a Tendou, siento que me salió mejor que la primera vez, pero ahora dudo con Ushijima, por lo tanto podría haber mucho OCC aquí, perdón por eso.

Sin más les dejo leer.

...

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! tanto la trama como sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furadate.**

 **Advertencia: Un poco de spoilers con respecto a los personajes. Mención golpes. Mención algo explícita de una pelea.**

* * *

Fue sin querer.

Durante la práctica Semi hizo un comentario desagradable sobre su personaje favorito, como era de esperarse Tendou reacciono agresivamente e intento golpearlo, no era raro que ellos se pelearan, aunque en realidad no era en serio, era más bien un juego –muy- pesado que ambos llevaban y funcionaba bien, nunca se daban en la cara o en algún lugar importante, lo más grave que había pasado fue cuando Semi golpeo por accidente el estómago de Tendou al no calcular bien, eso provoco que Tendou no fuera por una semana a la escuela y al regresar trato de devolverle el golpe a Semi.

Oohira les dijo que pararan, que en cualquier momento algo realmente grave podría ocurrir, Semi mostró preocupación ante la advertencia de Oohira, en cambio Tendou se la paso por el arco del triunfo y siguió jugando pesado, Semi al principio trato de no caer ante las provocaciones de su amigo, ese intento no duro más de un día, Oohira volvió a advertirles pero incluso Semi le ignoró.

Tendou había olvidado por completo que Oohira siempre tenía razón.

Tendou lanzó el primer golpe, fue más bien un manotazo que dio directo en la espalda de Semi, el chasquido de su palma contra la espalda contraria se escuchó por todo el gimnasio, "eso dejará marca", fue el pensamiento colectivo. Tendou soltó una risilla mientras se preparaba para correr, Semi intento patearlo pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y lo esquivo.

—¡Las gallinas huyen! —le bufo Semi y Tendou lo tomó a reto, cerró su puño y apunto a la cara de su amigo.

Lo que paso a continuación nadie se lo espero.

Un poco alejados de la pelea se encontraban Ushijima, Shirabu y Goshiki, este último no dejaba de molestar a Ushijima, presumiéndole cosas que aún no había hecho, Shirabu trataba –con lujo de violencia- de alejar al menor del as, pero este era tan terco que en uno de sus intentos de escapar del agarre de Shirabu termino dándole un manotazo a la botella donde Ushijima estaba bebiendo, provocando que esta cayera y rodara por el gimnasio.

Como era de esperarse Ushijima fue por su botella, de hecho estaba tan concentrado en ella que no escuchó los chillidos de Goshiki, los gritos de advertencia de Oohira y los insultos que se daban Semi y Tendou, no se dio cuenta de nada.

La botella estaba cerca de los pies de Semi, Ushijima estaba por recogerla, fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Semi se había agachado para esquivar el golpe de Tendou y este fue de lleno contra la cara de Ushijima.

Tendou abrió los ojos en sorpresa, oh no, ¿qué acaba de hacer?, Semi se acercó rápidamente a Ushijima, este tenía la cara cubierta con ambas manos, Oohira también se acercó, de un momento a otro todos estaban rodeándoles. Oohira logró que Ushijima retirara las manos de su cara, tenía la mejilla hinchada y su nariz estaba sangrando, Tendou se quedó de piedra e intento acercarse a Ushijima, iba disculparse, pero Ushijima le miro de una forma extraña, ¿estaba enojado?

El golpe que recibió en la cara fue respuesta suficiente.

Tendou perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, una cosa eran los golpes de Semi y otra muy diferente eran los de Ushijima y más si este venía intencionado, Tendou no podía pensar claramente a causa del dolor, se levantó a duras penas –al parecer uno de sus kouhais le había ayudado-, con una mano cubrió su cara, no tenía idea de cómo lucía, solo sabía que debía estar muy jodido como para que todos le mirasen de esa forma, caminó a tientas hasta Ushijima, no podía verle el rostro con claridad, algo bloqueaba su vista –posiblemente sangre-. Tendou retiró la mano de su cara e intentó golpear de vuelta a Ushijima, por suerte Semi logró atrapar su brazo antes de que llegase a la cara contraria, entre Semi y Yamagata logran alejarle de Ushijima.

El entrenador intervino y los envió a la enfermería.

Tendou maldijo mientras lo llevaban ha dicho lugar, Oohira siempre tenía razón.

…

Según había escuchado, a Ushijima solo le sangro la nariz -no llego a romperse- y su mejilla había sufrido una hinchazón horrible, Tendou se relajó un poco al oír eso, no había sido algo tan grave, claro que ese alivio se fue al escuchar lo que le había pasado a él. Su ojo estaba morado, su mejilla estaba hinchada –y posiblemente obtendría un moretón ahí también-, su nariz si se había roto y no hay que olvidar que se le cayó un diente, como bono sus nudillos también se habían lastimado, porque golpear a Ushijima Wakatoshi no era cualquier cosa.

La enfermera había llenado la cara de Tendou con vendajes y hielo, Tendou hizo varias muecas, lo cual le ocasiono más dolor, se lo merecía, Oohira le había advertido que parara y ahora por su culpa Ushijima estaba enojado con él, no estaba muy seguro de ello pero por algo le devolvió el golpe, ¿no?, trago duro, tendría que disculparse lo más pronto posible.

—¿Cómo se llama este chico? —escuchó Tendou a duras penas, era la voz de un profesor.

—Tendou Satori—respondió la enfermera.

—Quiero que haga una justificación médica, este chico no vendrá a la escuela en un tiempo.

Mierda.

Su disculpa tendría que esperar.

…

Semi le había contado que cuando el entrenador se enteró casi se lo come vivo, Semi corrió durante toda la práctica y tuvo que limpiar el gimnasio, Washijou le dijo que ese sería su castigo durante un mes y que cuando Tendou volviera tendría que hacer exactamente lo mismo.

— _Al fin y al cabo fue culpa nuestra_ —el suspiro de Semi se escuchó a través del teléfono y Tendou rio.

—¿Qué paso con Wakatoshi?, ¿también le dieron una justificación médica? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras colocaba vendajes alrededor de sus nudillos.

— _No, la enfermera quiso mandarlo unos días a casa, pero él se negó y alegó que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones_ —Semi resopló— _, tendrá que correr unas cinco vueltas más antes de la práctica, debe hacerlas durante un mes._

—Que suave—murmuró Tendou, para Wakatoshi eso era nada, Semi le dio la razón.

— _Bueno, no fue su culpa lo que paso_ —dijo con cierto reproche—, _se ve horrible, tiene muchas tiritas por toda la cara, se le hizo un moretón en la mejilla._

—Yo me veo mil veces peor—Tendou chasqueó la lengua—, me duele respirar y estirar los dedos, ni siquiera puedo sonreír, con suerte y hablo.

— _Bueno, te lo mereces_ —bufó Semi y Tendou rodó los ojos, también fue culpa de Semi, no podía recriminarle nada.

—No es justo que los únicos afectados aquí seamos yo y Wakatoshi—Tendou abrió los ojos en sorpresa—¿tú crees que Wakatoshi este enojado conmigo?

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

—Me devolvió el golpe.

Semi dudo antes de responder.

— _No lo sé, hoy se veía normal, pero es muy difícil saber que está pensando._

—¿Te dijo algo?

— _Me preguntó si necesitaba la escoba_ —Semi soltó una risilla y Tendou hizo una mueca.

—Esto es serio, Eita—Tendou entrecerró los ojos debido al dolor que le había ocasionado el movimiento anterior, se volvió a escuchar el suspiro de Semi.

— _Ya, ya perdón_ —Tendou estaba seguro que Semi rodó los ojos—. No creo que este enojado.

—¿Y por qué me devolvió el golpe?

— _¿Por qué planeabas seguir con la pelea?_ —cuestionó Semi y Tendou observo la pared unos minutos.

—No lo sé—dijo sinceramente—, no estaba pensando, fue el calor del momento.

— _Exacto_ —recalcó Semi— _, estoy seguro que Wakatoshi lo hizo por inercia._

—¿Tú crees?

— _Por supuesto, si el golpe hubiera sido en serio estarías en coma… o muerto._

—Eres muy gracioso—murmuró Tendou con sarcasmo.

— _Confía en mí_ —Semi rio— _, Wakatoshi es muy fuerte, de hecho deberías agradecer que solo te rompió la nariz, te dejo varios moretones, te jodió la mano y… ¿qué más?_

—Me tiró un diente.

— _Wakatoshi tiene mucha fuerza, eh._

—Sí—Tendou sonrió malicioso, para luego maldecir a causa del dolor—,tienes unos brazos hermosos, más musculosos que los tuyos.

— _Por favor_ —Semi bufó, de nuevo— _, si vas a comenzar con tus fantasías sobre Wakatoshi voy a colgar._

—Bien, bien—Tendou rio, seguido de ello soltó un quejido—, ¿podrías preguntarle si está enojado conmigo?

— _Seguro._

—También tómale una foto a sus brazos.

— _Adiós, Tendou._

Semi colgó y Tendou soltó una carcajada, de la cual se arrepintió.

…

Se sentía nervioso de lo que podría responder Ushijima, es cierto que todo fue cosa del momento, él nunca tuvo intención de herir a Wakatoshi, fue un accidente y ya, se disculparía cuantas veces fuese necesario, pero ¿qué pensaba su compañero?, era algo muy difícil de deducir, Wakatoshi era un misterio hasta para él, cierto, era de las pocas personas que más lograba comprenderle –la mayor parte del tiempo- pero siempre descubría cosas nuevas, la semana pasada se enteró –gracias a un sinfín de preguntas- que se irritaba con mucha facilidad si había calor, arrugaba la nariz y entrecerraba los ojos constantemente, el uniforme le hastiaba y aun así practicaba hasta el cansancio.

Tendou cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca, no era momento para pensar en eso.

Se concentró la mayor parte de la tarde en sus tareas, los profesores le habían enviado sus deberes por Internet y el pelirrojo los maldijo cuando recibió el correo, aun así se puso en marcha, después de todo debía desperdiciar el tiempo en algo más que pensar en la respuesta de Wakatoshi. Se fastidió increíblemente rápido con los problemas de matemáticas, fruncía el ceño en repetidas ocasiones y no dejaba de borrar el mismo problema, al final se cansó, dio un suspiro y miro fijamente la hoja, sin darse cuenta empezó a garabatear.

 _Wakatoshi_.

¿Qué?

Releyó lo que había escrito, ¿qué diablos?, ¿por qué había escrito el nombre de su capitán sin razón?, soltó una risilla nerviosa y tachó el nombre, en ese momento su teléfono sonó.

—¿Qué dijo Wakatoshi? —fue lo primero que dijo al descolgar.

— _Hola, buena tarde a ti también_ —dijo Semi burlón y Tendou chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

—Diiiimeee—exclamó insistente y Semi bufó.

— _Dijo y cito: debería ser yo quien me disculpe_.

Una extraña calidez invadió el pecho de Tendou y sonrió sin darse cuenta.

— _Te dije que no pasaría nada, eres muy chillón._

—Y tú muy gruñón.

— _Cuando vuelvas voy a partirte la cara._

—¡Já!, nada de lo que hagas se compara con lo que hizo mi Wakatoshi—. Espera, espera, espera, ¿por qué diablos dijo _mi Wakatoshi_?, salió de su boca sin pensarlo, que vergüenza.

Para su suerte Semi pareció no notarlo—. _Cierto, pero de tantos golpes algo debo lograr, ¿no crees?_

—Hmm, con esos brazos…

— _¿Algún día dejaras de fastidiar con mis brazos?_

—El día que Shirabu pida que lo "noticees", ese día dejaré a tus brazos en paz.

—Pfft, adiós Tendou—y colgó, Tendou rio triunfante para luego soltar un quejido de dolor.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió a medias para no lastimarse.

Wakatoshi no estaba enojado con él, que bello, ahora podría llegar a la escuela sin remordimientos.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Wakatoshi, quería contarle sobre las películas que había visto esa semana, también iba a comentarle sobre una linda chica que vio en la biblioteca y que parecía perfecta para sí.

—Es seria, como tú—empezó a decir Tendou, como si Ushijima estuviera ahí, escuchándole atento; no es como si hubiera mucha diferencia en realidad, es decir, hablar con Wakatoshi era como hablar con la pared, según muchos.

—Tiene tú mismo color de ojos y cabello—se llevó una mano a la barbilla—, también es muy callada, de hecho es tu versión femenina.

Se echó a reír para luego voltear hacía la pared, adolorido a causa de su carcajada anterior.

—Pero te prefiero a ti—dijo, para luego besar la pared.

Haha…

¿Qué?

Abrió tanto los ojos que se lastimo, se alejó de la pared y se sonrojo.

¿Qué carajo?, ¿por qué hizo eso?, de acuerdo, debía respirar muy profundo.

—Lo extraño, es todo—se dijo así mismo, nervioso.

Pero, ¿acaso era normal fantasear con besar a tu amigo solo por qué lo extrañas?

Hizo una mueca, confuso acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo y algo avergonzado también, debía dejar de perder el tiempo en eso y ponerse a terminar sus problemas de matemáticas y más vale que se apresurará, porque aún tenía un ensayo por hacer.

…

" _Mi ensayo se llama Wakatoshi, porque él me gusta mucho y tengo muchos cosas que decir, pero no puedo hacerlo porque podría incomodar a Wakatoshi y que me parta un rayo si eso sucede, así que lo voy a escribir._

 _No me repruebe, profesora, que me estoy esforzando_ ".

Soltó una risilla estúpida, para luego borrar las idioteces que había escrito.

Ya llevaba dos semanas sin ir a la escuela, durante ese tiempo se detuvo a pensar en que es lo sentía por su capitán, primero lo negó, que le gustara Wakatoshi significaba que también le gustaba Eita o Reon, incluso podía gustarle Hayato, tal vez… ¿Goshiki?, se la pasó enumerando a sus compañeros de equipo, se imaginó las mismas situaciones una y otra vez para ver si sentía lo mismo que con Wakatoshi, casi quiso vomitar cuando se dio cuenta que solo funcionaba con Ushijima.

¿Y si no le gustaba Wakatoshi y solo estaba confundiendo las cosas?, eso era más probable, era joven, tenía muchas hormonas y admiraba mucho a Ushijima, no cabía duda, tenía que ser eso, claro que su teoría cayó en pedazos cuando recordó aquella vez que soltó un chiste malo y Wakatoshi rio, fue corto y muy simple, pero Tendou sintió una extraña tibieza en aquella ocasión, su estómago se sintió raro y sonrió estúpidamente.

Le gustaba Ushijima, quien sabe desde hace cuánto y gracias a la maldita "pelea" se había dado cuenta.

Había desperdiciado días en algo que muy en el fondo sabía, ahora estaba desesperado por terminar su ensayo debido a que mañana regresaba a la escuela, que alguien le aplauda, por favor.

—Ni siquiera sé el tema—exclamo desesperado mientras enviaba un mensaje a Semi, rogaba a Dios que le contestará rápido.

En lo que esperaba se detuvo a pensar, ¿qué haría al ver a Wakatoshi?, claro que no iba a confesarle sus sentimientos, conociendo a Wakatoshi ya se imaginaba su rechazo, había presenciado tantos que ya se sabía de memoria los diálogos.

—¡AY, Ushijima-san! —dijo agudizando la voz, como si fuera una chica—, te he estado observando durante los partidos y…—hizo una pausa y una mueca exagerada—¡m-me gustas!

—Lo siento—ahora profundizo su voz—, pero no sé quién eres, por lo tanto no puedo corresponderte—intentó aguantar la risa—, buen día.

Después de eso Ushijima se iba y dejaba a una chica con el corazón roto, las primeras veces Tendou sintió lástima por las chicas, pero ocurría con tanta frecuencia que Tendou se echaba a reír en sus caras, no era su intención ser cruel –o tal vez sí, quien sabe- pero es que era tan gracioso ver que Ushijima las rechazaba como si fueran nada, eso era lo que más amaba de Ushijima, que eran tan honesto que dolía, luego se imaginó a sí mismo siendo rechazado y dejo de ser tan divertido.

—Eres cruel, Wakatoshi…—murmuro, como si el susodicho estuviera ahí.

Moría de ganas por verlo.

Su teléfono sonó anunciando un mensaje, lo que le recordó que debía terminar su ensayo antes de mañana, así que se apresuró en leer lo que le había llegado, era un mensaje de Semi insultándolo y diciéndole el tema, dio un suspiro, tronó sus –casi- curados dedos y se puso a trabajar.

…

Tan pronto vio a Ushijima su corazón dio un vuelco, empezó a sudar y sonrió estúpidamente.

—Buenas, Tendou—dijo Ushijima y las piernas de Tendou temblaron, su voz era tan gruesa y _profunda_.

—Adiós, Wakatoshi—sonrió y salió corriendo a los baños.

¿Qué diablos?, lo volvió a arruinar, su objetivo del día era no lucir como un estúpido frente a Ushijima para que no sospechará que tenía sentimientos _gays_ por él, claro que había fallado y lo hizo espectacularmente, alguien que le aplauda y le dé un premio como estúpido del año, que sean dos.

—¿Tendou? —se escuchó cerca del lavabo, era Oohira, Tendou maldijo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien?, ¿por qué saliste corriendo?

—Uh, problemas intestinales…

Oohira guardo silencio, como analizando la situación y Tendou sudó frío.

—De acuerdo, trata de no pasar todo el día aquí.

—Claro que no.

Las horas pasaban y Tendou no salía del baño.

Pero es que estaba muy nervioso, ¿qué iba a decirle a Wakatoshi?, ¿con qué cara iba a verle para empezar?; pobre de su chico milagroso, había depositado su confianza en él y le pago enamorándose.

—Perdón, perdón…—murmuro mientras hacía una mueca, realmente lo arruino todo, si tan solo no hubiera intentado golpear a Semi, no, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Reon desde un principio, si tan solo no fuera tan infantil.

Si tan solo Wakatoshi no fuera tan perfecto.

—¡Sé que estás aquí! —alguien entró con lujo de violencia al baño, asustando a los que estaban a su alrededor.

Era Semi.

—Mierda…—maldijo el pelirrojo mientras subía los pies a la taza, con la intención de que no le viera, pero Semi era más astuto.

—Estúpido—dijo Semi observando a Tendou desde arriba, se había colgado de la puerta.

—Eita, cuanto tiempo—Tendou sonrió, debía escapar lo más rápido de ahí.

Semi frunció el ceño, se bajó y abrió la puerta.

—No me despertaste a las tres de la mañana como para que no entregues tu ensayo—Semi rechinó los dientes, para luego tomar al pelirrojo del brazo y sacarlo del baño.

—¡Espera, Eita! —Tendou trató de soltarse del agarre, pero Semi era más fuerte—¡puedo entregarlo mañana!

—¡Hoy es la fecha límite, estúpido!

—¡No lo entiendes! —Tendou hizo una mueca, por lo cual Semi le soltó y le observo serio.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó su amigo, poniéndole nervioso.

—Verás…—Tendou dudó un poco, Semi era su mejor amigo, pero también era un cabrón—, Wakatoshi…

—¿Sí?

Tendou maldijo a todas las deidades que conocía, Wakatoshi, su Wakatoshi estaba justo detrás de él, observándole impotente, con esa presencia que intimidaba, misma que atraía con locura a Tendou.

No Tendou, no es momento de pensar en lo atractivo que es Wakatoshi.

Tendou respiro profundamente, para luego voltear a ver al castaño, casi se le va el aire al verlo; no cabía duda, su corazón dio un vuelco y quiso llorar porque era un estúpido, estaba enamorado de Wakatoshi.

—¿Tendou? —dijo Semi y bendito sea porque logró sacarle de ese trance de culpabilidad por el que todos los enamorados pasaban.

—Será mejor que me apresure a entregar mi ensayo—murmuro, le dio un último vistazo a Ushijima, entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió, casi suspira.

Ah, le gustaba tanto, que asco.

—Nos vemos en la práctica, chico milagroso—exclamo algo coqueto, Semi le dio una palmada en la espalda por eso.

—Sí—dijo Ushijima, con su voz _tan_ gruesa—, las prácticas no son lo mismo sin ti.

Y el muy descarado de Ushijima Wakatoshi sonrió y rompió a Tendou.

Lo rompió en miles de pedazos.

…

Después de eso no se sintió con ganas de contarle a Semi lo que sucedía y este no dejaba de insistir, a veces los papeles del "mejor amigo" le cargaban tanto, ni siquiera Tendou sabía lo que le pasaba, solo quería salir de esa jodida situación, le gustaba Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi, el mejor de la prefectura, el mejor as.

El chico milagroso.

Ugh, como odiaba estar enamorado, ¿y por qué de todas las personas tuvo que enamorarse de Ushijima?, odiaba a cupido, Venus, todos los que tuvieran que ver con el amor –Tendou no aprobó mitología-, los aborrecía por hacerle caer por alguien tan inalcanzable.

—Ya basta—se dijo así mismo, pasar por la fase de culpabilidad le estaba jodiendo, estar depresivo no era lo suyo, debía encontrarle el lado positivo a esa situación.

Y sí que lo había.

Debido a que Tendou era su amigo podía hacer muchas cosas de las que Ushijima no se daría cuenta, abrazarlo por ejemplo, lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores así que no había problema si exageraba el número un poco, ¿cierto?, también podrían tener salidas de "amigos", incluso podía –con un buen plan y algo de suerte- besarlo, algo como un accidente o cuando este dormido, podría hacerlo de la nada y Wakatoshi no le reclamaría si Tendou le daba una explicación lo suficientemente coherente, diablos, podía hacer tantas cosas.

Excepto recibir algo de vuelta.

Por más que abrazara a Ushijima este no le abrazaría de vuelta, cuando salieran juntos Ushijima pensaría que es solo por "amistad" y si le besaba Wakatoshi jamás le correspondiera.

Mordió sus nudillos, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas y aprovechar lo que tenía; estaba seguro que de todas las personas que se habían enamorado de Ushijima, él estaba más cerca que cualquiera, más de lo que todas esas chiquillas podían desear, él tenía a Ushijima Wakatoshi en frente suyo en cada almuerzo, escuchando atento todo lo que decía.

Él sin duda sería la envidia de las chicas enamoradas de _su_ chico milagroso.

De alguna forma extraña eso le subió el ánimo.

Se acercaba la hora de la práctica y Tendou maldijo en voz baja por eso, tenía un castigo que cumplir.

…

Lo primero que vio fue al entrenador en la entrada del gimnasio, con los brazos cruzados y enojado, que va, estaba furioso y Tendou trago duro.

—Satori…—comenzó a decir el entrenador—, espero Eita te haya comentado sobre la labor que te toca.

—No, no lo hizo—Tendou planeaba joder a su amigo, por culpa de este tuvo que encontrarse con Wakatoshi y ver su bella sonrisa.

—Ya veo—al entrenador le dio un tic en el ojo y Tendou sonrió un poco, pobre Semi—. Como sea, vas a correr cinco vueltas antes de la práctica y hoy te quedas a limpiar el gimnasio.

—¿Ahora?

—No, mañana para que no te canses—el entrenador sonrió con sarcasmo, para luego fruncir el ceño—¡por supuesto que ahora idiota!, ¡¿qué carajo esperas?!

Tendou soltó una risilla nerviosa, se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr.

—¡Wakatoshi, ve detrás de él! —escuchó que dijo el entrenador a lo lejos y Tendou maldijo.

Ushijima no tardo en alcanzarle.

Tendou contuvo la respiración un momento y trato de no verle, no quería actuar como un estúpido, de seguro Ushijima ya no le soportaba más con sus arranques de idiotez, salir con alguna estupidez justo ahora podría perjudicar la imagen que tenía Wakatoshi de él y no, que lo trague la tierra si tal cosa sucedía; ya se había tranquilizado, estaba listo para actuar normal y empezar a hablar sobre lo mucho que le extraño este tiempo que no se vieron, claro que no esperaba que Wakatoshi se detuviese y le mirará fijamente.

—Lo siento—soltó Ushijima de repente, logrando que Tendou abriera mucho los ojos—, acerca de la pelea, sé que no fue tu intención golpearme, aun sabiendo esto fui y te regrese el golpe.

—No, Wakatoshi, no tienes que…—Ushijima se acercó a Tendou y le miro de una forma tan lastimera que Tendou casi llora, Ushijima realmente se sentía mal.

—Me has estado evitando…—explicó el as—supongo que estás enojado por lo sucedido y con justas razones, por eso creí necesario disculparme.

—No, tú lo estás malinterpretando, Wakatoshi, no estoy enojado—"así que deja de hacer esa cara que me lastimas, ¿sí?", lo último lo pensó e hizo una mueca.

—Ahí está de nuevo—Ushijima señalo su rostro—, cada que me miras haces una mueca de desagrado.

—No—genial, simplemente perfecto—, esas muecas no tienen nada que ver contigo… por lo menos no directamente.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Ushijima mientras alzaba una ceja, Tendou se sintió tranquilo al ver que la cara lastimera de Ushijima había desaparecido.

—Mm…—Satori dudo sobre lo que debía decir, esas muecas eran de desagrado, sí, pero no las hacía porque estuviera enojado con Wakatoshi o algo –eso jamás de los jamases- si no porque tenía sentimientos desagradables por su amigo, por eso eran las benditas muecas y no podía simplemente decirlo.

¿O sí?

—¿Y bien? —Ushijima estaba frente a él, muy cerca, ese día hacía mucho calor y a pesar de que no había corrido tanto ya estaba sudando.

Suspiro sin darse cuenta, como le gustaba Wakatoshi.

—¿Qué sentiste al no verme todo este tiempo? —preguntó sin pensar, Ushijima se extrañó por ello, aun así respondió.

—Bueno, tu presencia es muy llamativa y todo se sintió silencioso, tus bloqueos son esenciales en el equipo también—relato el castaño.

El ánimo de Tendou bajo al escuchar eso, claro que Ushijima no iba a ver más allá del voleibol, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?, era un estúpido.

—Sin embargo—continúo Ushijima—, me sentí más solitario sin ti, Oohira y Yamagata hablaron mucho conmigo, incluso Semi se ponía a charlar conmigo a falta tuya, Shirabu se acercó más de lo usual y Goshiki me retaba mucho… Kawanishi me daba los buenos días.

—Vaya, Wakatoshi—Tendou rodo los ojos mientras reía—eso no es estar solo.

—…pero, ninguno de ellos eran tu—finalizo Ushijima, tomando al pelirrojo por sorpresa—, hay algo en ti a lo que estoy muy acostumbrado, algo que me agrada… supongo que te extrañé.

Wakatoshi estaba siendo sincero, de hecho sonrió y Satori no sabía qué hacer.

—Y la idea de que estés disgustado conmigo me da un mal sabor de boca.

—No estoy disgustado…

—¿Entonces?

—Wakatoshi… ¿somos amigos, no? —Tendou entrecerró los ojos nervioso, oh no, no iba a hacer lo que estaba pensando, ¿cierto?

—…—Ushijima se lo pensó un poco para luego asentir.

—Los amigos… los amigos se estiman, Wakatoshi, los amigos son solo eso y…—¿qué diablos estaba diciendo?

—No entiendo—perfecto, solo estaba confundiendo a Wakatoshi.

—El punto es…—dio un gran suspiro—, no me odies Wakatoshi.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, yo soy quien…

Ushijima no pudo continuar porque Tendou le tomo del cuello de la camisa, lo acerco más a sí y lo beso, más que un beso parecía un choque de labios muy brusco.

Los labios de Ushijima no eran nada suaves y sabían a sal por culpa de su sudor, aun así Tendou se sintió en el cielo, ¿por qué diablos estaba haciendo eso?, ¿no había quedado en que solo sería su amigo para no incomodarle?, lo hizo sin pensar; ahora estaba totalmente jodido, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Ushijima lo empujaría y le diría lo mismo que a todas esas chicas, "lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos".

¡A la mierda los sentimientos!

Estaba besando a Ushijima Wakatoshi y aprovecharía el momento al máximo, lo que pasará después le importaba un carajo.

Claro que no espero que Wakatoshi le correspondiera el beso.

* * *

Ah, dudé con el final pero no le encontraba ninguna continuación, así que es todo, espero les haya gustado.

¿Creen que exagere con la fuerza de Ushijima?, es decir, golpea muy fuerte pero creo que tampoco es para tanto, tal vez exageré las cosas, jaja.

Dedicado a Hansie.


End file.
